


Avalanche

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo, there's no sex scene bc I'm a prude or w/e but it's discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Fuffy<br/>Prompt: Snowed In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

Buffy groaned.  She couldn’t see outside due to a huge sheet of snow covering the window.  She _hated_ Cleveland.

“What’s the matter, Buff?” Faith asked, quickly wrapping her arms around Buffy’s torso.  Buffy _mm_ ed contentedly.

“Snowed in,” Buffy murmured.  “Avalanche.”

“How...unfortunate,” Faith said, not sounding at all upset.  “Guess you’re stuck inside, alone, with me.”

Buffy’s eyes grew bigger and she smiled before she remembered.  “And Dawn.”

“She won’t bother us,” Faith said, her lips an inch from Buffy’s throat.

Buffy would’ve started kissing her right there if it wasn’t for certain responsibilities she had.  “Let me just make Dawn some breakfast, alright?”

Faith sighed, disgruntled.  “Alright, fine.  I’ll go wake her.”

Buffy pecked Faith on the cheek.  “Thanks, dear.”

Faith blushed a little, then ran upstairs to hide it.  Buffy went to the kitchen to make Dawn some pancakes.

Dawn was awoken by a knocking at her door.  “Wake up, half-pint.  Breakfastime.  And it’d be nice if you could hurry up, as I’d like to be alone with your sister after that.”

Dawn nodded before realizing that Faith was still outside, respecting her privacy, and thus could not see her nod.  “Yeah,” she said.  “I’ll be right up.”

About ten minutes later, Dawn and Faith descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen.  “Good morning, Dawn,” Buffy said before kissing Faith lightly on the mouth.

“Morning, Buffy.  Ooh, pancakes!  Thanks.”  Dawn sat down and quickly realized that the two slayers were still there.  “You can go have sex now.”

Buffy’s exclamation of “Dawn!” was cut off by Faith dragging her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  “Thanks, half-pint!” Faith called.

They never said the word “sex” around Dawn or anything like that, but she was seventeen and not an idiot.  If Dawn had had a special someone alone with her all the time, she’d have sex with them all the damn time.  Which was what they did, of course.

 

They’d been dating six months and Buffy was still amazed at how incredible their sex was.  Maybe it had to do with their Slayer strength; they could go for longer and orgasm more.  Faith claimed that this was his first lesbian relationship, but Buffy thought she must be lying.  What else could she have been doing all those years in prison?

 

Faith loved making Buffy cum.  It was one of her greatest pleasures, to know that she was so susceptible to her will.  And she would never know her secret…

  
Dawn wondered briefly why they were quieter this morning than usual, before returning her attention to the television.  It was their business, after all.


End file.
